Something Like Fate
by BlueEyes444
Summary: They're drowning. /LilyLouis drabbles.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Miles333****.**

**For Aimy, happy (belated) birthday dear! :D**

**For the Vampire Diaries Quotes Challenge:**

**I used number 64 this time. :D**

* * *

><p>Beauty and the Beast:<p>

"Lily is warm, and she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her, I completely forget what I am." He can't look him in the eye.

"What's that, Louis?"

"A monster," he replies, after a long moment, voice quiet. "I'm a monster."


	2. Pregnancy Hormones

**Thanks to all my epic reviewers. :)**

**As soon as the site works itself out, I'll reply back to you. =D**

**And thanks to ****Zhie**** for the beta-ing job. :D**

**For the Vampire Diaries Quotes Challenge:**

**I used number 34 this time**

* * *

><p>Pregnancy Hormones:<p>

"So you're saying that now, I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control-freak...on crack?" Lily clarifies, dryly.

"Uh-huh," he tells her, nodding.

She throws a book at him which he ducks.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad," he teases before cupping her chin with a hand and kissing her on the lips


	3. Email

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Email:<p>

To: Lily Luna Potter

From: Louis Weasley

Subject: Lunch tommorrow?

Hey.

So, we're on for lunch tommorrow at one?

-Louis

xxx

To: Louis Weasley

From: Lily Luna Potter

Subject: Re: Lunch tommorrow

Of course we are.

-L


	4. Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Beach:<p>

Lily always loved the beach. Loved to sit by the ocean and watch the waves. Loved to pick up seashells and soak up the sun.

Loved to jog barefoot across the sand.

Sometimes, late at night, he thinks he sees her, in that white dress, leaving footprints in the sand.


	5. Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Her eyes meet yours and for a moment, time is suspended.<p>

It's just you two and everything is okay and she's not marrying a man she doesn't love and you're not faking smiles of happiness.

Then, the moment is snapped and she's lost to you.

Forever.


	6. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>First Kiss<p>

Their first kiss was under the stars.

It was wrong, they both knew, but neither one of them cared.


	7. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Rain<p>

Lily loved the rain.

Loved everything about it.

(She loved Louis more.)


	8. Winter

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Winter<p>

Louis hated winter.

It reminded him of Lily's cold, unbreakable heart.


	9. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Midnight<p>

It's midnight and you can't stop thinking about her and she's haunting your dreams.


	10. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Mistake:<p>

You tell yourself that it was nothing more then a mistake.

And maybe if you tell yourself this enough times, you'll actually believe it.


	11. The Night Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>The Night Before:<p>

The night before his wedding, she kisses him.

(And he kisses her back.)


	12. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p>Trust:<p>

She doesn't trust many people.

She trusted him with her heart.

And look how that turned out.

She has good reason not to trust easily, don't you think?


	13. Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Stars:<p>

He thinks her eyes shine brighter then all the starts put together.

Though he'll never say.

(But, she knows.)


	14. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Dreams:<p>

She dreams of secret kisses, and whispered promises. Dreams of lingering looks, hands intertwined under the moonlight, lips against lips. Dreams of a boy with a crooked smile who will never be hers.


	15. Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Lovers:<p>

The reason that he has had so many lovers is simple:

None of them are her.


End file.
